Blue Pen
by Natasha Ramsay
Summary: Kana always asks for a "return favour" from Hatori when he needs to use/borrow something. What will happen when he needs something really badly? How far will he go for it? Just a cute HatorixKana fluff. Sorry if summary sucks, we know I'm not great at it. But read and review if possible and hope you guys enjoy!


**_A/N: Hey everyone, or people who came across this/people who read my stories. I had this idea in my mind for a while and I feel like I need to just throw it out there for the best. On top of that, it's a nice change from a drama/humour/romance story into just a pure fluff between the same couple, Kana and Hatori. So enjoy this little fluff ball you guys! :D_**

* * *

><p><em>It was a regular day in the Doctor's office. Patients that flow in and out, in and out, a whole ton of sick people and even a pregnancy test once in a while. The only thing that kept him sane was the fact that his wife was there with him, helping whenever she could. However, there was always one drawback that would annoy the level-headed man-she would always ask for something that seemed so out of character for him. For instance, when he needed a thumb tack for a sign (he had forgotten to restock them AGAIN), she made him drink the Pumpkin Spice Latte from Starbucks, his least favourite drink. At another time, she made him dance like a monkey so he could have the chequebook back that he had left behind. Despite all these rational doings by his other half, he would always pull through, being perfect all the way as usual. Keep in mind that the fact that he would always mentally scold himself for not restocking his stationery or leaving something behind after the torture doesn't matter. Now what would happen when this doctor needs a blue pen? <em>

Hatori's POV:  
><span>Ever since I got married to the love of my life, work had never been boring or less painful to pull through. Who knew that Kana would have a price to everything when someone needs an item or some sort. Writing up the final report on a patient's profile, the blue ink on my pen suddenly ran out. "No, no, no!" I silently cried in desperation as I tried to scribble it back to life. As usual, I forgot to buy a spare pack and this was the last one. As it made little scratches on the pen pad, I sighed. There was no way I was going to ask her for one; I had just suffered a torturous moment of reading a chapter of 50 Shades of Grey to her for bedtime story a week ago. I could not face what she was going to do to me this time. All I wanted at that time was a piece of paper! Getting up, I started searching around my office; there had got to be a blue or black pen around here SOMEWHERE. Opening a drawer, there lay a _blue pen _on the side. Picking it up, I smiled-no tormenting today FOR SURE. Beginning to write with it, it soon lost it's ink. "WHAT?" I cried out. "Why did you give up on me?!" Hearing a faint giggle, I rested my head in my hand, twirling the dead pen in my hand. There had got to be some way to get a pen without facing the wrath. Considering my options of: running in there, grabbing one and rushing out or tickling her to death, I sighed and looked out at the spring scenery. "Hey honey, do you need a pen, by any chance?" I heard my wife snicker. "Because I have one here right now, waiting for you." Tempted by her offer, I briefly reminded myself of the horror that would ensue. This loss was not worth the gain. "No, I'm fine, sweetie," I called back, blankly lying through my teeth. The worst part of this was that the report was due by the end of the day to the hospital. Ever since I opened up to everyone outside of my family, things have been hectic and there was always a deadline for something everyday. Calling up the last person imaginable, I huffed. "Hello?" Shigure's groggy voice echoed. Another night with Akira, would be my best guess. "Hey, remember the time when you gave me some pens?" I asked. "Yea...I don't know what you did with them though. I remember giving it to Kana instead. Groaning, I hung up without another word. Did she have EVERYTHING that I needed? Checking the time, I realized I only had an hour left before the deadline. Swallowing my pride and deciding to face whatever she had in store this time, I made my way to her office next door. Knocking quietly, I prayed that it would be nothing as demanding as being a cat for a whole week in front of her when we were alone. Shuddering at the memory, she finally answered with a, "Come in, my love." Taking a deep breath, I opened the door and hoped for the best.

Kana's POV:  
><span>Ah, work had never been so much fun ever since marriage. Especially when my husband needed something from me; life always has losses to its gains, am I wrong? Writing something down in a patient's profile, there was a grunt from the next room. "WHAT? Why did you give up on me?" Laughing, I thought evilly to myself after writing down the last sentence. What would be his price this time? Should I make him sew a dress for me or make him go eat a seahorse soup like last time? Or should I make him solve another rubric cube again? Shaking my head, I mentally scolded myself. "No, I need to think of something different this time. Or else it wouldn't be as much fun." Looking around the room, I called out to him. "Hey honey, do you need a pen, by any chance? Because I have one here right now, waiting for you..." Shooting back I nearly died by his cute lie. "No, I'm fine, sweetie." Looking out the window, I started thinking about the "consequence" I would give him, if he ever asked me for a pen (which is a 99.99% likely). Hearing him murmur next door, I gritted my teeth. I needed it now and my mind wouldn't cooperate with me! Hearing a faint knock on my door of surrender, a perfect plan came into my mind. Oh, Hatori, you don't know what I have in store for you. "Come in, my love!" I called out as innocently as possible. Walking in, I held up a new pen Shigure gave to me. "You must be needing this," I smiled, waving it around. Nodding, he quietly answered, "Yes." Smirking, I knew I had the upper hand now. "Well, as you know, every action we do comes with consequences, no?" Nodding again, he looked up at me. "Then what do you want?" Tilting my head, I tapped my chin with the pen he desperately needed. "Hmm, should I make you dye your hair, or get you to tell me a joke and laugh along with me, or..." Grabbing his tie, I pulled him in. "Maybe..." kissing him passionately as I always did before telling him, I whispered, "Ballroom dance with me in a dress when we get home." Eyes widening, he grabbed the pen suddenly and ran out before I could even say a word. "Hey! Come back here! We could make an offer!" I called out, walking out after him. Quickly scribbling down what he needed to write, I crossed my arms. "Ah hem." Looking up at me, he shook his head and continued writing what he needed to. "So, what do have to offer then?" I asked, leaning against the door frame. "Buy you a bouquet of flowers and chocolate." Appalled by the lack of imagination, he briskly walked out, faxing the document that was probably due today. "Well?" I finally asked, annoyed. "Well, why don't I just read another chapter of that book you made me read to you last week." Declining, I argued that it needed to be something original. "Come on, can't you let this slide just this once?" he pleaded. Wrapping an arm around my waist, he pulled me in. "Please," he breathed. "No, but.." Deciding to play it easy on him now, I simply asked him to give me his lab coat for the month. "Fine. But if the authorities come in and I get in trouble, you better pay me back." Smiling, I took it off of him and put it on. "Try not to dirty it," he asked as we were leaving the workplace. "Fine, but only if you let me be in control for once in bed." Ruffling my hair, he kissed my cheek. "That seems like something I could pull off without complaining, my love." Resting my head on his shoulder, we made our way back home, a deal needing to be fulfilled.

_The end._

**_Good luck imagining what happens next. Just a fluffy oneshot, no more, no less. Hope you guys enjoyed it! :D And yes, this is like post-manga and if she DID stay with him after the curse broke. Read and review if possible! :) Have a nice day! _**


End file.
